Channel 4
1982–1996, 2007 This colourful logo was used by Channel 4 from its launch on 2 November 1982. On screen, the symbol would appear as computer animated blocks hurled onto the screen. It was designed by Lambie-Nairn and was accompanied by a tune, entitled "Fourscore", composed by David Dundas, which was so famous it would later be made into a (nowadays very rare) vinyl single credited to "The Airwave Orchestra". At the time, there was no computer that was able to animate the logo in the UK, so the animation was done in Los Angeles. This logo was briefly used again for its 25th anniversary in 2007. Channel Four Television.svg|Logo with full name Channel 4 - Fourscore|'Fourscore', the four note audio ident used as Channel 4's signature themes. 1996–1999 On 11 October 1996, Channel 4 launched a new identity which was created in-house by the television channel. The new identity was called "Connections" and was based on four circles, one of which included the Channel 4 figure. Tomato Films revamped the modern "4", which resulted in the "Circles" idents showing four white circles forming up transparently over various scenes, with the 1982 logo depicted in white in one of the circles. Channel 4 1996 1.svg Channel 4 1996 2.svg Channel 4 1996 3.svg *Design Week: Has Channel 4 made the right connection? 1999–2004 On 11 April 1999, Spin redesigned the logo to feature in a single square which sat on the right-hand side of the screen, whilst various stripes would move along from left to right, often lighting the squared "4" up. Like the "Circles" idents, the stripes would be interspersed with various scenes potentially related to the upcoming programme. 2004–2015 Channel 4 introduced a new identity on 31 December 2004. The new identity was conceived in-house by 4Creative and allows the blocks in the logo to break apart.http://www.marketingmagazine.co.uk/news/230147/C4-reinforces-its-diversity-identity-redesign/ In most graphics, the logo appears as above, white on white, with darker "shadowed" areas on the sides. The new idents feature the logo made up of various objects. Usually, the camera will pan through a scene with the logo only appearing in a split second from a certain angle. An updated graphics package was launched with new idents on 22 October 2010. File:Channel 4 HD.svg|HD logo; launched in 2007 Channel 4+1 logo.svg|Logo of timeshift service "Channel 4 + 1"; established 20 August 2007 2015–present On 29 September 2015, Channel 4 updated their logo to a variant of the 1982 logo. Initially, the full logo wouldn't be seen on idents, bumpers, and promo end-boards, as the nine blocks that make up the logo appear separately on-air instead. Both fonts were also created for the channel; Horseferry and Chadwick. By the end of June 2017, Channel 4 updated its on-air presentation slightly, with the full logo now appearing once again in break bumpers and promo end-boards. A new set of idents featuring a human figure made out of the '4' logo blocks debuted on 31 October 2017. The 2015 logo was turned black on September 27, 2018. However, the idents didn't change. Channel 4 HD 2015.svg|Channel 4 HD logo until September 2018 Channel 4 +1 2015.svg|Channel 4 +1 logo until September 2018 Channel 4 +1 HD 2015.svg|Channel 4 +1 HD logo until September 2018 Channel_4_HD_2018_logo.png|Channel 4 HD logo since September 2018 Channel_4_1_2018_logo.png|Channel 4 +1 logo since September 2018 Channel_4_1_HD_2018_logo.png|Channel 4 +1 HD logo since September 2018 Channel_4_(2015)_(Box).svg|Logo inside a square; similar to the 1999 logo Channel_4_blocks_2015.svg|The Channel 4 blocks Category:Channel 4 Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:1982 Category:Television channels in Ireland